The Fourth Season
by epicLoVefan0129
Summary: This is the fourth season of Veronica Mars but it's not four years after the third season it's her second year of college.
1. 4x1 Part 1

Summary: Season four (but not four years ahead; it is veronica's second year of college.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in this story

Veronica is walking alone down a hallway carrying her books. She turns abruptly and opens a door. She walks into a classroom and sits in one of the back seats.

_So, my second year of college. No boyfriend and one friend. My dad was humiliated. Again. Is this how my life is supposed to be? Last year was better I had Piz as my boyfriend and Mac, Wallace and Parker as my friends. But, Wallace went to __Africa__ to help child soldiers and Parker stopped talking to me after her and __Logan__ broke up. I never did find out how that happened. All I know is that Parker came storming out of his room, crying, and saying he was all mine. But, I don't want to know why they broke up. I don't really care._

_Why am I kidding myself? I know why they broke up. It was because of one person. Me._

"Attention Class. Quiet now. In this class we will be studying..."

The teacher was droning on talking about everything they would be expected to know to pass the end of the year exam.

_Piz isn't my boyfriend anymore. How could he be? We not even alike. But I figure that out to late. After I thought we were perfect together. It all changed when __Logan__ gave me the video of us. When I went to Piz's room to find out if he taped us he was all beat up. __Logan__ beat him up. Because of me. I found out that Piz didn't tape us and __Logan__ found out the same thing. At lunch one day he came to me and apologized for beating Piz up. I told him to apologize to Piz, not me. Then the bastard who really taped me came up to us and said he was glad he caught us on tape. I told __Logan__ to not do anything because he was connected. But __Logan__ beat him up anyways and told him to say sorry to me. Again, it was all because of me. Then __Logan__ smiled at me, like that was the best thing he could've done. Then Piz walked up and __Logan__ apologized to him. For me. What's going on? Was what parker said true? Was he still in love with me?_

"Class is dismissed!" The teacher was saying. Veronica got up picked up her books and walked out the door. She hadn't heard a word of the teachers lecture.

Veronica walks in to the food court and see's Mac. She starts walking towards her then realizes Piz is right next Mac. She turns the other way to get food before going to Mac and realizes that Logan is getting his lunch.

_Okay, Veronica mars you can't freak out every time you see one of your ex's._

Veronica takes a deep breath and walks towards the lunch line. Logan doesn't even see her. She gets her Lunch and goes towards Mac. Unlike Logan, Piz does notice her.

"Hey, Veronica" he says brightly, as if they had never even gone out, or broken up.

"Oh…Hey" she says back.

She grabs Macs arm and steers her away to another table.

She hadn't even seen Piz since she broke up with him. She had left to go to the FBI for the summer, that very same day.

**__**

**_Flash Back: Veronica and Piz are sitting in the food court, eating. Piz's bruises are almost healed, but not quite, so it looks like it's been about a week since _****_Logan_****_ beat him up. People are pointing at them laughing. "How it that people still make fun of us after what _****_Logan_****_ did to the guy that taped us?" veronica said._**

**_"I guess there kind of stupid" Piz said without any emotion taking another bite out of his hamburger._**

**_"Aren't you even mad at them for making fun of us?" Veronica asked Piz, her temper rising watching the people make fun of her._**

**_They said something especially rude and veronica started to take her tazor out of her bag. You could tell that this had happened before. Piz stopped her and just said the same thing he always said._**

**_"Stop being rude, guys"_**

**_He grabbed veronica hand and started to lead her away. But this time her temper was too high._**

**_"How can you not want to kill them right now?" she said angrily. "At least _****_Logan_****_ cared enough to do something about it!"_**

**_End Flash Back_**

_Why had she said that? What was the part about him caring enough?_

_But she didn't end there she just kept on going._

**_Flash Back: "At least _****_Logan_****_ cared enough to do something about it!"_**

**_Piz just looked sad and defeated._**

**_Behind veronica you see the door open and _****_Logan_****_ walks in and then stops looking at Veronica._**

**_"What?" she exclaimed "You're not even going to defend yourself? Are you saying that _****_Logan_****_ does care about me more than you?" He doesn't even like me!"_**

**_"It's not like that" Piz says in a soft voice. "It's just…_**

**_"Just what?" Veronica says._**

**_"Why are you always talking about _****_Logan_****_?" Piz asked looking liked a beaten puppy._**

**_"I don't" Veronica says_**

**_That's when Veronica realized that they were two completely different people. How had it taken her that long?_**

**_"Why don't we talk about this later, when no ones around?" Piz said looking his normal self again._**

**_"There's nothing to talk about, Piz" Veronica said getting angry again. "We're over."_**

**_Then she turned on her heel and went to the door. That's when she noticed Logon. His face was expressionless._**

**_"How much did you hear?" she asked, still an angry tone in her voice. He just silently walked all the way through the food court and stopped at the other doors. Veronica turned to look at him and she had a confused look on her face. He looked back, still expressionless, and went though the doors. And she did the same._**

**_End Flash Back_**

**__**

That was the last time she had seen, of spoken to either of them. That's why she was so confused. She didn't know how either of them felt. She didn't even know how she felt. If she looks back know she realized that even with Piz and her being different their relationship would've worked out. If she had been thinking strait she probably wouldn't have broken up with him.

"Hello? Earth to Mars" said Mac

"What?" Veronica said as if she had just woken up and had no idea what was going on.

"I was afraid I lost you for a minuet, Ms. Mars" Mac said smiling.

"I was just thinking…" she said looking over at Piz

"Oh" said Mac, realizing who she was thinking about.

Just then Logan saw Veronica and Mac and started making his way to them.

"Finished?" Veronica said after seeing Logan walking towards them.

You haven't even started eatin…Mac was cut off by Veronica grabbing her arm and pulling her to the exit. Logan is left standing there looking hurt and confused.

****

****Veronica was sitting on the couch in her apartment eating soup and watching the news on TV.

Her dad walks over with soup in his hands too.

"You know I hate it when we have just soup for dinner" Keith whined

"The steak is in the oven" veronica replied, with a smile.

As her dad walked into the kitchen to get the steak, the news was finally changing from the weather report.

"And now some report on the "invisible children" group. This group is very brave, because…

"Hey, isn't that the program Wallace signed up for?" Keith called from the kitchen.

"Yea," said veronica "I'm getting worried though; he was supposed to get back today. He said he'd call me the day he's getting back."

"But five of these brave men have gone missing;" the TV was saying "They may have just gone home early."

At this point Keith walks in with a huge piece of steak on his plate.

The TV was still talking" Their names are: Harvey Garrison, Jacob Laceford, Fredrick R. Jones, Tony Years, and Wallace Fennel. If you see any of these men please call: 384-284-4937. If they are never found they will be reported missing in action.

Veronica had dropped her spoon and looking very shocked.

"He might have just come home early, honey" said Keith trying to comfort his daughter.

"He would have called me" she said looking like she didn't believe what was happening.

"He could've just forgotten," Keith said, he had walked over to behind Veronica and had his hands on her shoulders.

"But I called him!" Veronica replied "about twenty times, today!"

Then she got up, put her soup on the table grabbed her coat, and said "I'm going to Wallace's." Then she walked out the door and into her car.

Veronica was knocking on the Fennels door. The door opened. It was Wallace's mom.

"Veronica" said Mrs. Fennel. "How are you?"

"Is Wallace back yet?" veronica asked ignoring Alicia's question.

"No," she answered "He was supposed to come back today but he never showed up. He won't answered is cellphone, either. I called the sheriffs department, and Vinnie said he would put a notice in the news. Vinnie thought Wallace has just stayed a day later, and will be back soon."

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Fennel" veronica said

Veronica had gotten over the initial shock she had when she first found out Wallace was missing. Now she was just determined to find out where he was. She thought through the possibilities. There weren't very many good ones.

The next day at school, Veronica was walking down a hallway. She tuned a corner and in that hallway was Logan. She tuned and went back around the corner, the way she came. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

_Why can I not stand seeing him? I wasn't this bad with Piz. With __Logan__ I just feel like I have to leave the room before he sees me._

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Right in front of her was Logan. He was just staring at her.

"Are you okay, veronica?" he asked.

"Ya" she said quietly.

Then she tuned the corner quickly, walked fast and didn't look back.

_God, what's wrong with me? What happened to the tough Veronica Mars that was not afraid of anything? Did she just go, and leave behind this wimp who can't even talk in front of her ex?_

She decided that the next time she saw Logan she wouldn't walk away. He would have to leave first.


	2. 4x1 Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story.

Veronica was in her room cleaning out her closet. She picked up a box and she realized it was filled with pictures. There were pictures of her when she was little; pictures of her family happy and together. Pictures of her and Duncan. A lot of Pictures of Duncan. Then there were pictures of Logan and her. There weren't very many, because Logan didn't like pictures. She put those down and picked up the next stack. There were still more; they were of Piz and her. She had more of Piz then she had of Logan. She put down those and picked up the few she had of her and Logan. She remembered how happy she was, but also how devastated she was when he did something wrong. She picked of the pictures and put them back in the box. All except Logan's. She wanted to find out when they were taken.

She went to her computer to find out when the pictures were taken. But there were only six of them.

_Next time we go out, I'll take more pic… wait. What did I say? When we go out? If we go out. I don't like him and he doesn't like me. Why would we go out?_

If she were truthful to herself, she would know that she still liked him. And he liked her.

The pictures were mostly taken by other people and sent to her. The first one she figured out right away. It was the one where she and Logan were keeping their relationship a secret and Aaron had a surprise party planned for Logan. It was a picture taken right as they were walking through the door. Their lips still touching.

_That night he was giving up all his friends for me. No one liked me and he said, "If you have a problem with my girlfriend your pretty much dead to me." Then he took me to the guest bedroom and instead of just making out with me he confessed to giving Duncan GHB._

_After that, he said, "I can't take that I hurt you when all I want to do is protect you. I want you to trust me." And I said that I did trust him. He left to get drinks and I accused him of killing his old girlfriend. That really showed that I trusted him._

Then she realized something. Everyone was saying that this was the "new" Logan. But it wasn't. It was the old Logan. The one she had accused of murder right after she said she trusted him. And then he had tried to kill himself. Because of her. She hadn't really registered it that night, but she had just almost died herself. She had asked him "What were you doing on a bridge, Logan?" he had answered, "What do you think?"

The rest of the pictures weren't as special then this one. In this one she was the most happy. The happiest she had ever been in her life. Because this was the old Logan. Then she thought of something.

_Is the "new" Logan the old Logan?_

But she stopped her self there. She didn't want to think abut it.

She gathered up the pictures of her and Logan and put them in an envelope. She grabbed a pen and wrote something on it, as she thought of a plan. She got cell phone tracers and used them to trace Logan's and Dick's phones. Then she got her key to Logan's. He had given it to her last year when they were still going out.

Then she took her cell phone tracers and went back to cleaning out her closet. She would have to wait until Logan and Dick were gone.

Veronica just got done cleaning her closet, when Dicks and Logan's cell phones were moving. They were going fast, so they must be in a car. She would have to hurry, and get to the Neptune Grand, before they got back.

Veronica kept her cell phone tracers in her car. She wanted to make sure Logan and Dick weren't back yet. They didn't come back. She went through the doors of the Neptune Grand, and went into the elevator. She got out on Logan's floor, and went to his door. She used her key card to open it. She walked in to Logan's room and set the envelope on the bed. The envelope had words written on it. They said: From Veronica. I miss these times. I wish we had taken more.

Logan walked into his room. He should have never agreed to go to that party with Dick. He had an essay to write that was due tomorrow. He would probably be up all night. He grabbed his laptop and went to go work on his bed. As he walked in his room, he saw something on his bed. He put down his laptop and went over to pick it up. It was an envelope. The envelope had words written on it. They said: From Veronica. I miss these times. I wish we had taken more. He opened the envelope. Inside were pictures of him and veronica.

_How had she gotten these? And how did she get in here?_

He looked at all the pictures. But he couldn't stop looking at the one where his dad had planned a surprise party for him. Veronica and him had walked in the door kissing. Apparently, someone had taken a picture of them. It was by far his favorite picture. He tuned it over. In Veronica's handwriting, he saw the words: My favorite. That night of the picture, Veronica said she trusted him. Then she accused him of murdering his own girlfriend. He didn't care anymore, though. He let things go easily. Veronica didn't. She was probably still mad that he had slept with Madison. Even after, he had poured his heart out to her on her answering machine. But there was one thing he couldn't let go of. That was Veronica. And there was one thing Veronica could let go of. That was him.

He loved Veronica. He still does. But Veronica couldn't love him. She ran away every time she saw him, this year.

_But why did she write I miss these times? Did she want them back? If she does, why doesn't she say something? She has never been afraid to speak her mind before. But, what if she doesn't know I still love her?_

On the back of his and Veronica's favorite picture, he wrote something. Then he got a new envelope and wrote something on that, too. After that, he put all the pictures in the new envelope.

Keith was cooking dinner when somebody knocked on the door. He figured it was Veronica, because she wasn't home.

"Did you forget your key, again, Veronica?" Keith called.

He went to the door and opened it. Standing there was Logan.

"Uhh…Hi Logan"

He was just standing there looking awkward. "Can you give this to Veronica?" he asked. It was an envelope.

Keith just stood there for a minuet thinking then said "Are you and Veronica…?" not really explaining himself. But, Logan knew what he meant.

"No," Logan answered looking down at his shoes "It's just something I wanted her to have back. Uhh… this is kinda weird, but could you put it on her bed?" Logan said looking up at Keith.

"Yeah" said Keith looking completely confused.

"Adios" Logan said giving a little wave and walking away.


	3. sorry

I've decided that I'm not going to write any more of this story. I don't think I'm good at it. I mean, I'm only 12 years old.

I think someone else should write it and either start where I left off, or just write a fanfic for season four. The only reason I started it, was because I REALLY like Veronica Mars, but I couldn't find a fanfic for season four that was any good.

Sorry,

epicLoVefan0129


End file.
